1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanical linkages for interchangeably connecting a plurality of members to the surface of a three-dimensional object, and, more specifically, relates to a linkage for a combinatorial puzzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, mechanical linkages have been widely developed for a multitude of applications. A typical use of such a linkage was to couple various tool bits to a machine tool to permit the respective bits to be applied; in a particular sequence, to a workpiece. Such a device had typically utilized a turret configuration, with the respective bits radially arranged about a frame which was rotated to bring the appropriate tool to bear upon the workpiece. However, the number of tools which could be conveniently and reasonably connected to such a rotating frame was limited by the amount of space available on the frame. While larger frames were always possible, the increased size was often itself problematical. A need existed for a linkage which would permit a large number of tool bits to be interchangeably connected to a single tool holder in a compact configuration.
Puzzles have been another application where mechanical linkages have been found. Puzzles offered a challenge to both perspecuity and persistence. Since any puzzle, once solved, lost much of its allure, a need continued to exist for new puzzles to offer a challenge to those seeking such entertainment.
Combinatorial puzzles, which typically involved rearrangement of pieces from a disordered sequence into an ordered sequence, were popular. With the advent of low-cost plastic molding, combinatorial puzzles became widely available. A popular hand-held type of puzzle utilized a number of pieces slidably interconnected together into a matrix with a vacant position. The pieces could be rearranged by sliding any of a number of adjacent pieces into the vacant position, or "hole." Most often the pieces of such a puzzle had individual identification, and the challenge presented was to re-order the pieces into a desired message or sequence. Those adept at such matters were able to relatively easily master such a two-dimensional, sliding piece type combinatorial puzzle of typical hand-held dimensions. While larger, more complex, puzzles were possible, they were ungainly. A need continued to exist for a combinatorial puzzle which presented a greater challenge to an aspiring puzzle solver.
Coding devices, and corresponding decoding devices, which utilized various mechanical linkages had also been developed. While such coding devices depended upon their very complexity for the security which they provided, it was difficult to arrange a coding device of hand-held dimensions which was sufficiently complex so as to provide any substantial degree of difficulty to one trying to "break" the code. A need existed for a mechanical coding/decoding device which was of hand-held dimensions, but which was sufficiently complex as to render fortuitous solution of the code difficult.